


Warm Hands

by HDLynn



Series: Warm Hands [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Menstruation, Mention of blood, Mild Cursing, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When Din finds you curled up on the floor of the Razor Crest because of very bad period pains he does his best to take care of you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Warm Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: Mando has my heart





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Part 2 is intended to be a smut followup, however, this part can be read on its own and does not contain any smut just some soft kisses. The Second Part will be posted separately so the rating doesn't change on this part.)

Hissing in pain, you had to let your knees collapse on themselves, taking you right to the hard metal flooring in the tiny kitchenette on the _Razor Crest._ The cramps had started this morning along with some of the heaviest bleeding you had gotten since you had started traveling with Din and the child. You had suspected that the cramps would get worse, they usually did when the bleeding was this heavy, but then you had gotten distracted enough by keeping the little green monster entertained. You had forgotten to think about it until you were literally crouched in a ball about to cry.

The curled up position put pressure on your throbbing stomach that helped marginally, but then it just reminded you of the stabbing pain also in your lower back.

You should have taken more pain meds. When had you last taken them anyways? Had it been four hours yet? You breathed in deep and slowly, trying to concentrate on counting the hours backward to discover you had missed taking them at lunch, _kriff_. That would be why it felt like someone was currently digging your ovaries out with a rusty citrus spoon.

You were interrupted from your pain-filled self-scoldings when both of your boys found you.

“Cyare?” Din’s unmodulated voice cut through the cloud of pain enough for you to look up at your riduur’s concerned face while he bounced the kid in his arms. They had been up in the cockpit last you checked, you hadn’t even heard them come back down.

The child whined in his papa’s arms, waving his little hands at you in distress wanting to be let down. Both of your boy’s were looking very concerned at your current, doubled over, state. You had been with Din for a while now, some months as his riduur as well, but he hadn’t seen this.

“Sorry,” you wheezed out, “It’s just period cramps. Sometimes they get bad like this.”

He kneeled beside you, keeping the little one in his arms despite his insistent flailing.

“Cuyir udesla ner ad'ika, Ni'll hiibir baatir be gar buir,” he murmured to the kid to calm him before he placed a hand on your knee. “Don’t apologize, Cyare. I think this is more than just bad, you’re on the floor,” he stated. “What do you need?”

His tone was so tender and concerned, you whimpered and leaned into him, thankful that he had taken to not wearing the armor while on the Crest when it was just your little aliit, “I need to take my pain killers, I missed a round ‘cause it didn’t hurt this bad earlier…I think I’ll need the heating pads too.”

“All right, we can do that,” he said and got up retrieving the pills and some water as he gently directed the child to go get the med-kit to give him something he could help out with.

You were swallowing the pills as the child pulled the kit over, pleased to have floated it down all on his own from the shelf it had been on.

“Thank, buddy,” you said, tone watery at how eager your little green boy always was to help out. Gathering him into your arms, his tiny warm body was a small relief to the discomfort roiling in you.

“We only have one heating pack left,” Din said apologetically, “I’ll get more at our next trip to a market, but where do you want this one?”

Scrunching up your face and nuzzling the top of the little one’s head, taking in his soft baby smell, you tried to decide if it would be best to have the pack on your back or lower stomach.

“On my lower back, please, it hurts the worst there right now.”

Din peeled open the pack, exposing the air-activated adhesive as he hunkered down beside you. He pushed your shirt up to expose the skin of your lower back, confirming were it ached the worst before smoothing the heating pack on in the correct position.

The pad was already warming up as he took the kid back and helped you up.

“Let’s get you to bed, all right, ner riduur,” he more ordered than asked, but you were in no mood to argue.

Making sure you were settled he took the kid out to deal with his normal routine.

You were not sure how long you spent laying in the dark, curled up on your side ontop of the blankets before Din came back. When the door slid open again you could see he was alone.

“Kid’s in bed, how are you doing?” Din asked as he slipped into your tiny sleeping area to sit carefully on the edge of the cot.

“Still hurts,” you said with tears in your voice. “The pain killers aren’t working as quickly since I waited too long to take them.”

“C’mere,” Din said as he carefully rolled you over and sat closer, leaning over you slightly. “Let me try something.”

You practically mewled at the warmth of his hands as he started kneading the lower lumbar area that you had been curled around. It took some time but his firm massaging and pressing seemed to ease a lot of the pain. The tension eased from your body, you focused on the feel of his warm hands, the able, strong fingers, the wide, rugged palms, Din had taken you from curled up in pain to a pile of happy mush in mere minutes.

Humming tiredly and stretching, you shifted closer into his strong thigh, where he was perched on the edge of the bed.

“Where in the galaxy did you learn that, Mr. Djarin?”

He chuckled awkwardly, “Well, Mrs. Djarin, I didn’t really…you always help me with my back…I figured it might help with your cramps.”

“It certainly,” you were interrupted by a large yawn, the pain having drained your body of any energy you might have otherwise had. “It certainly did help. Your hands are made of kriffing gold,” you pulled said hands, in turn, from their work to bless them with sleepy kisses.

“Come to bed,” you murmured, tugging drowsily at his one sleeve as his other hands smoothed over your forehead.

After Din had moved the heating pad to your front, you were soon nestled into the curve of Din’s solid body, a strong arm pulling me in close. The warmth of his body against your back the best kind of heating pad.

“Din?”

“Yes, cyare?”

“Thank you,” you sighed out, feeling sleep starting to claim your mind, “I love you.” 

“Ni balyc kar'taylir darasuum gar,” Din said softly as he pressed a kiss into your hair.

~*~*~

 **Translations** :  
Cyare - beloved  
Cuyir udesla ner ad'ika, Ni'll hiibir baatir be gar buir - Be calm my little one, I'll take care of your mother  
Aliit - family / clan  
Ner riduur - my spouse  
Ni balyc kar'taylir darasuum gar - I also love you


End file.
